Seduction by Foe
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: A virus gone haywire has made itself into the Transformers systems CPU, making them attracted to that person they view as their enemy, but Megatron seems to be affected the worst. Complete.
1. Infection

Okay okay, weird summary, weird topic. Allow me to explain a few things before you read.

My view on Transformers is that they are gender neutral, with certain characteristics that read as female or male to a human audience. Since that is so, and I have read about many ways of transformers 'intimacy', A friend of mine and I developed our own theories about it, and this story is the result of it. The idea was mine, but the intimate part was both of ours.

So this leads down to the fact that there would be girl/girl or boy/boy relationships in the TF universe and its not taboo. However, if you are absolutely against the idea in anyway, shape or form, then one could call this story a Yaoi one. It all depends on how you see it.

I will leave the rating as PG-13 for now, but it may go up later on after I have posted all the chapters and if people like this. Either way, enjoy!

Seduction by foe   
  
1 – Infection   
  
Soundwave worked. It was part of his role, of course, and it was his role to control communications. But he was also a sounds expert, and able to see into someone else's mind. Another thing that he prided himself on was the ability to create dangerous viruses.   
Which was what he was working on now.   
This particular virus was supposed to get into the Autobots CPU, and make their nightmares become realities. It would fry their CPU to ash, and Soundwave thought it was a brilliant plan. After all, he had thought it up himself.   
As he was finishing the last part of the coding for the virus, a power surge shot though the computer console, corrupting the file. Soundwave was thrown back a bit from the shock, but recovered and stood up from his fall on the floor.   
The blue decepticon then restarted the computer, and proceeded to continue work, but all of a sudden, the virus activated on its own. The wave machine next to the computer suddenly sent out a wave of radio energy, spreading all though the base in a matter of seconds, infecting most with the virus.   
But what the virus now was was a complete mystery.   
  
"Energon, energon, energon! That's all he ever thinks about!"   
Currently, the red seeker known as Starscream the Air Commander was sitting at another console, in his quarters. At the moment, he was working on a project for his leader, Megatron, who was in the base somewhere. Still, he would rather be flying or doing something useful than sitting here typing.   
"Stupid jerk," He grumbled, thumping at the keys in annoyance. "This is drone work!"   
  
What was that?   
Megatron currently stood in one of the hallways when he felt something. It was like a tingle though his body for a split second, before going, but it was enough to catch the Decepticon leader's attention. He did a system check, and found that everything seemed operational …   
Except …   
He had an insane urge to go to Starscream's quarters! What the hell?! His normal mind saw this as completely stupid … but ….   
The Virus now had a hold over him. And because of the amount of hatred, and his ego, it was affecting him badly. Very badly.   
He ran, not knowing what he was about to do.   
  
The red seeker barely looked up when someone opened his door. There had been a commotion outside of his door … mechs running past, screaming and yelling. It was enough to irritate the Air Commander to no end.   
"Whoever it is, go away or I'll …" He stoped short when he actually turned to see who it was.   
"Oh! Megatron!" He gasped in surprise. His leader wasn't due to pick up his report for another few hours.   
  
Megatron stood in the doorway, staring at his second in command. The virus in him had spread all though his body by now, and he found himself thinking about just how beautiful the seeker in front of him was. The vivid red of his armour stood out very nicely against the silver of most of his body, and the blue blended perfectly with it. But his wings … oh he loved how there was the bright purple insignia upon them, as well as the lines of blue, red and white …   
The silver android stepped into the room, and Starscream was getting a bit unnerved by the intense look his leader was giving him. As Megatron stepped slowly into the room, Starscream stood up, staring back at him.   
"Uh … is something wrong?" He asked, stepping around his chair into the open room.   
"Hmm …" Megatron replied, stopping about a metre away from his second. "No … I don't think so, but thanks for asking …"   
Starscream stared at him. Okay, this was definitely not normal Megatron behaviour.   
"M – Megatron aaah!!" He cried as Megatron suddenly grabbed him, crushing the seeker against himself. It was then he did something totally unexpected.   
Megatron clamped his lips over Starscream's mouth in a forced kiss.


	2. Infatuation

2 – Infatuation

Starscream was completely shocked.

His optics were wide with fear and shock as Megatron kissed him deeply as if he loved him dearly, his arms tight around the seeker's back holding him against him. All that Starscream could do was play along, wondering what the hell was going on.

Megatron then released him. Starscream looked up at him in shock, fear and … did he see a little bit of lust in that look?

The Decepticon leader grinned and kissed him again, walking over to the wall and pressing the seeker against it, holding him in place by his hands on the seeker's shoulders, pressing against him.

Starscream gasped into his leader's mouth, confused beyond anything. Megatron had no trouble hiding how much he despised him, so why was he kissing him just now?! It was totally confusing. His leader took swift advantage of that and deepened the kiss, running a hand down the seeker's face as he did. It was all Starscream could do to keep himself from trembling.

Suddenly, Megatron broke off.

"Why wont you touch me?" Megatron growled at the seeker, who was terrified. "Are you afraid?"

"Y-yes …" Starscream managed to stutter out, breathing raggedly in fear.

The Decepticon leader chuckled darkly, "Oh yes … you always have feared me …"

Starscream gulped; what the heck was his leader going to do to him?

"Touch me," He said. "I want you to touch me …"

The poor seeker was still much to frightened to do more than stare at him, so Megatron decided to fix that. His hands suddenly made contact with the seeker's very sensitive wings, and Starscream responded by arching his back with a hiss.

Megatron chuckled at his reaction; knowing this little thing about air warriors would be helpful in seducing the seeker. He kissed him hard again; loving the way Starscream squirmed against him.

He stroked the seeker's wings gently, and Starscream shuddered in pleasure. He hated himself for it, but was suddenly surprised when Megatron drew away quickly, staring at the door.

"Bloody hell!" He snarled, listening to the commotion outside. He then turned back to the seeker and said, "Sorry, but I better sort this out … I'll be back."

And with that, he left Starscream's quarters and rushed outside. A fight had broken out over Soundwave for some strange reason, and The Decepticon leader was annoyed beyond all measure.

"Thundercracker!!! Shockwave!!! Knock it off!!!" He bellowed.

The two accused continued to fight, and Megatron sighed.

_The things I have to put up with …_He thought, annoyed. 

I love this couple! 'Tis fun to write.

Colbat Cat – I think it would be cute; it really all depends on how you look at a Yaoi couple. Take it seriously, and it will be weird, take it for fun, at it would be hilarious!

Haley Macrae – Neither am I as a matter of fact, but I thought I'd try something new and unexpected. Hopefully this was just that.

Disturbed – LOL! Hehe, you've gotta look at it non logically :P

CodeRed 73 – Hehe, 'tis nice to see you too! You should read my newer fic 'I'm Leaving', I'm sure you will enjoy it! This one will be just about Megs and Screamer though but, if you like, you may do something of you're own based off of this. Hehe, It would be funny! The amount of ideas people could do for this! Hehe …. Autobots and Decepticons together …

realises what she just typed and cracks up

Seeker Nami – Oh hello! I don't think I've seen a review from you before! . Glad to know you like my fic! Hehe, and yes, Screamer and Megs are cute as!

Ckret2 – Lol! I love the 'classic' TF romance stories too, but I don't want to post them up here. Hehe, Screamer and Megs so just such a funny couple, and so easy to do! You can do anything with those two … the possibilities are endless. .

Vega – Heya! Sorry to say, but this particular fic will just be with Screamer and Megs. It was actually a request from a dear friend for me to write it. reads your other review OMG! LOL! Hehe, Aviator is a victim of teh glompage! .

Elvenbane – Nice to meet you! Hehe, nah, just these two in this fic for now. Glad you are enjoying it!

Stray – Does that mean you like it or hate it?


	3. Intoxication

3 – Intoxication

Starscream slowly slid onto the floor, thinking about all that had just happened in the past five minutes. It was funny, but it seemed much, much longer to him, but yes, it had only been five minutes. He sat on the floor, remembering the way Megatron had kissed him so powerfully, and thought that maybe this would be a bit … interesting, if they did what Starscream thought Megatron might want to do …

Just then, the noise outside ended. There was a silence, and then Starscream heard footsteps coming towards his quarters. He quickly stood up; knowing whom it would be already.

Megatron entered the room, and saw that Starscream had not moved from his position of leaning on the wall. He smirked at him, and said, "Oh Starscream … you will not be able to resist for long … I guarantee it!"

With that, he ran up to the seeker and slammed him against the wall, crushing his body against his own. Starscream groaned as Megatron kissed him hard once again, the black hands wondering all over his chest and torso. He felt himself start to warm up a little to all of this, and Megatron breaks his kiss off.

"You're too damn intoxicating!" He snarled, and kissed him heatedly again. He hugged the seeker's small waist to himself, pressing him against the wall. Starscream found he was starting to enjoy all of this … strange attention, and reached up, touching Megatron's helmet. He heard Megatron growl deep in his throat in satisfaction, and Starscream smirked against the lips crushing his. He then started to stroke the smooth surface of his leader's helmet, and then decided to play along to all of this. After all, it could be fun.

Megatron suddenly reached out and started to stroke the Air Commander's wings again. The red seeker arched up as much as he could with being crushed against the wall, and squirmed in his leader's hold on him. Finally, he found he could no longer resist such actions and wrapped one of his arms around Megatron's neck, and the other around his leader's torso.

_Now, you tell me you like it_

_You tell me you want it_

_You're mine_

_And you don't need another one_

_Come on, and tell me you like it_

_Tell me you want it_

_You're mine_

_And another one to me_

_What will you take from me_

_Now that you are inside_

_Intoxication_

_Now are you feeling_

_Enough, to vilify what I love_

_To sanctify all I hate_

_Endowed with the need_

_To carry over the life I lead_

(Although I don't even know what a 'soap opera' is, I think the next 3 little snippets might qualify … I don't know. You tell me) Oh god, I think I have betrayed all my writing standards! (Laughs loudly at the insanity)

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"NO! SOUNDWAVE BELONGS TO ME!!"

"UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The cassette player was running as fast as his legs would carry him down the halls. For some strange reason, Thundercracker and Shockwave had got the hots for him, and were chasing him and fighting at the same time.

"COME BACK HERE!" TC shouted.

"EAT LAZER!!" Shockwave roared, his single eye blazing as he shot the seeker in the chest. They suddenly were caught up in a brawl, scratching and snarling. Soundwave watched them for a moment, bemused, before remembering the task at hand. He ran back to his quarters (which were close by) and bolted the door shut, and, as an added precaution, he soundproofed it as well. He heard the scrapings of some others outside of his door, but ignored them. He looked over at his bed and found that his cassettes, amusingly enough, were asleep. He got to work to find a cure.

He really didn't want to start anything with Thundercracker or Shockwave …

(Hehe, curtesy of Vega Sailor for this silly idea)

"Come on …" Motormaster said, looking over his pretty green and purple seeker.

"Okay," Aviator said evenly, but on the inside he was disturbed. He found it hard to talk when his enemy's optics looked so intense. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I don't want any part in it."

The truck chuckled darkly.

"Who said you had a choice?"

Aviator shivered.

But then, Motormaster considered his opinions, and then pulled the seeker against him and said, "I love you!"

Aviator screamed.

* * *

Song – Intoxication by Disturbed

Now, now before you flame my ass to hell and back, allow me to explain. I have already finished this fic, as a matter of fact; I finished it a little more than a month ago, so all I am doing is adding parts at request. This fic was supposed to be just Megs and Screamer, but everyone seems to want more than that, therefore I have added more. I am not good at remembering Autobot names, so if you would like to see some silliness involving your fave chara, just review and say so.

Ckret2 – Hehe, hopefully that can't be a bad thing :P Trust me, it will get good after this chap ;)

Lady T – LOL! That would be funny! Thing is, he's already infected and lusting after everyone! Hehehehehe! But yeah, I've gotta try that too!! … after Meggers is finished with Screamer

Haley Macrae – Yeah, 2, 3 and 4 are all short ass chaps unfortunately, and I already have a Screamer plush :P I made it myself! . But I guess more cant hurt -

Ashana – Hehe! Another disturbed reader :P

Elvenbane – Be better if you ignore the Soap Opera-y parts after the () then :) Hehe, I love these two Looks over to where her MyClone Megs and Screamer are making out on the chibi-couch

Cobalt Cat – So do I … So. Do. I. -;


	4. Indescribable

4 – Indescribable

Megatron was very surprised that the seeker had decided to finally play along, but was also pleased. He kissed the seeker deeply, reaching over with hand to stroke Starscream's chest.

Starscream shut off his optics, one leg reaching up and wrapping around his leader's waist, pulling him close. Megatron gasped in surprise, and broke off the long kiss, needing air to cool his systems down. Starscream panted as well, staring at his commander.

"No," He murmured to himself, "not yet."

He then grinned at the little seeker staring at him, a lot of the fear gone from his optics, but still some there. Oh he loved the beautiful creature's colours! They were bright and soft at the same time, and a perfect combination too …

Megatron then bent forwards and kissed the seeker, his tongue exploring the seeker's mouth eagerly, taking in every inch. Starscream couldn't help but moan as his commander felt him up, his surprisingly soft hands pleasant on him.

The Decepticon leader reached down with one hand to where Starscream's leg was clenched tightly around his waist and rubbed up the silver thigh. The seeker shuddered, feeling his temperature start to go up slightly. He couldn't believe that Megatron, _Megatron _was doing this to him! He was very interested in why this was happening too, as this was certainly not normal.

The black hand slid up the jets thigh to his red butt. Megatron rubbed around the area, liking the feel of it for some reason, and then grasped it tightly, holding the seeker in place.

* * *

Scrapper finally inked the last line of his design for Megatron's 'super-weapon-of-the-week', and sighed. When will his leader get the hint that maybe this wasn't the way to win the war?!

_Oh well, _he thought. _Better go and show the blockhead his battle plans._

For some reason the other constructions were mucking around with the Stunticons again. He had no idea why the heck they would do that (besides Bonecrusher maybe), but then again, he knew that his team could take care of themselves.

He headed out of his quarters. Skywarp had told him that Megatron could be found in Starscream's quarters. Now _there _was another oddity! It was usually Starscream going to Megatron's quarters to do god knows what, not the other way around.

As he arrived, he was aware that there were no locks in place. Just as he was about to open the door, Aviator screamed past (literally) with none other than Motormaster right behind him.

But what he was saying was what unnerved Scrapper terribly.

"Come on baby! You know I love ya!" He screamed out joyfully whist running after the green seeker.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Aviator yelled, all drown out. He rounded a bend and shot down that hallway, with a deranged Motormaster right behind him.

Shaking his head, Scrapper then proceeded to open the door.

"Megatron sir, I have your –"

What he saw was burned into his mind forever more.

Starscream and Megaton were … MAKING OUT!!

He slammed the door, his optics wide and his back pressed up against the door as to prevent anyone getting in.

"My poor virgin eyes!" He cried.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base …

Red Alert was trusted back against the wall as Inferno kissed him deeply. The insane car was deeply shocked and paralysed beyond all thought as his nemesis made out with him … what was going on?!

"Inferno!" He gasped, breaking away and looking into the fire truck's blue optics. "Why are you doing this?!"

"You're just too good to miss …" He purred, nuzzling his neck. Red shivered, but a part of him would not calm down. Was this pleasure he was feeling?! He gasped, without being able to stop himself.

"We …" Red found it hard to speak. "We shouldn't be doing this!"

"But I want to …" Inferno's thoughts would not get over how pretty his rival was. Oh … oh he loved him …

He latched his mouth onto his opponent, much to his displeasure.

Starscream gasped into Megatron's mouth, his optics coming online in shock for a moment, and then Megatron started to rub up against him. He moaned and pressed against Megatron, feeling himself getting warmer all over.

Megatron loved the friction of this act, but he knew that anyone could barge in on them and he wouldn't like that at all. He broke off his kiss, panting a little and he let go of the seeker, who looked breathless.

"Follow me, …" He murmured, nipping the seeker's neck. Starscream hissed and then replied positively.

Megatron led him out of Starscream's quarters and down the hallways to his own. Along the way, Starscream saw many mechs running after one another, one seemingly aroused and the other trying to flee from them. He wondered what the heck was going on, and if it had anything to do with the way Megatron was acting.

They reached Megatron's quarters, and he opened the door after typing in a series of codes. Starscream then entered, and decided that he would have some fun and try to enjoy the situation, as weird as it was. He walked over to near the bed and waited as Megatron sealed the doors …

* * *

Another chapter of insanity! Hehe!

Shade – Glad to see you like my story! I wasn't sure by your first review, but glad to see you like it now

Phoenix – Hehe, got some Autobots in there for ya, and no I cant have Magnus in here sorry, because this is set before the movie, and Magnus appears after it.

Haley – Hehe, that would be funny, but I'm just sticking with cannons for now (except for Aviator, but I know so much about him that to me he practically is cannon)

CodeRed 73 – Hehe! Yes the story is getting stranger And more to come soon. And about Soul Brothers, yes I do intend to write more, but I have unfortunately developed a bad case of writers block for it. I have found that writing out other ideas helps to remove it, and has worked! I have actually written more now

Elvenbane – I'll have to see about that

Vega Sailor – Thanks for the scene plot Was a great idea! And no I don't think TC and Shock hate him really, but you know... Opposites attract :P On another note, I recently got a download finished titled 'Transformers – Lord of the rings.avi' and it said it was by a person going by your name! Vega Sailor! Was that you who did it? Because it is absolutely awesome! You have done some incredible work on that! What do you use for a Vid making program?

Ckret2 – Lol! I can imagine that myself! I think I might hold off the last chap then for a bit to play with the silly insanity of a fic I have created!

Colbat Cat – Well, I hope I hinted to one answer anyways … :]


	5. Intimancy

Be afraid … be very afraid, for this chap, well, Screamer and Megs seriously heat up the room! Trust me, even if you are not a fan of the smutty stuff, I guarantee you'll find this enjoyable. Its friggen funny!

5 – Intimacy

Since FF.net is being stupid, this is the change of scene indicator:

Starscream flopped onto the bed, leaning up on his elbows and taking in his new surroundings. Megatron definitely did have the best quarters of all, with a huge bed that he now was laying on, and a large desk full of data pads and many other things besides. The actual Megatron was finishing sealing up the door, and making the room soundproof. A slight thrill ran up the seekers back as he realised what his leader wanted …

Megatron turned around, a wicked grin on his face. Then he pressed play on the CD player right next to him, and it started to pump out "Lets get it on" by Marvin Gale. He nearly wanted to jump on the seeker when he saw him sprawled on the bed, looking up at him with such a cute smirk on his face. He growled erotically out loud, the seeker's glaring colours nearly making him want to crush the seeker under his body …

Somehow, Starscream figured out that maybe that virus Soundwave had created had gone haywire somehow, infecting most of the mechs. It would explain a lot of things, especially to the way Megatron was acting. But for now, Starscream decided to have some fun … may as well while it lasted, he thought.

Starscream licked his lips, loving the torture he was inflicting on his leader. He knew he was the most handsome of the Decepticons, and the fact that his leader had went for him apart from anyone else made him chuckle evilly. He looked from side to side, and then said, "What a big bed you have Megatron …" He smirked, "Too bad you have no one to share it with …"

Megatron snarled at that and, in an instant he had jumped on the seeker, knocking him backwards a bit. Megatron pinned him down with his arms and kissed him full on, savouring the way Starscream squirmed beneath him, as if he could escape ... He tongue shot into the seeker's mouth as he pressed down on him, earning him a muffled groan from his second.

Suddenly, Starscream managed to push him off. Megatron snarled, but he was helpless against the blue hands as the made him sit up. The Decepticon leader stared at him, and Starscream smirked evilly, and Megatron looked down at his hands, seeing that Starscream had drawn out a set of energon shackles. The decepticon leader didn't have time to react as Starscream suddenly jumped at him, binding his wrists around one of the bedposts. He then backed up, smirking at him and crouching, loving the way Megatron tried to get out of the restraints, and he growled when he realised he could not.

"If you want something," Starscream said devilishly, looking delighted at the hungry look on his leaders face. "Isn't it nicer to ask?"

Megatron merely snarled at him, so Starscream decided to have some fun. He crawled up to his leader, close enough to touch, and whispered in his audio, "You're gonna have to beg me if you want what I think you do."

Megatron was beyond anger and pleasure, and bit the seeker's neck, hard. Starscream cried out, then pushed at Megatron's chest, getting him to let go. The seeker glared at him, but there was a naughty smirk on his face. He cast a sultry look at his leader and placed a finger under his jaw, forcing Megatron to look him in the optics. The seeker was amazed at the amount of passion they held. The virus was sure doing its job!

"Please …" Megatron whimpered, and Starscream, delighted that he had got his way, gave his leader a tantalising kiss on the lips, and then straddled his waist with his legs.

Megatron ached his back as Starscream pressed against him, the seeker reaching around with his hands, caressing his back. Megatron moaned out, "please! I need it!"

Starscream cast his leader a look from over his shoulder, and said, "Come on, beg me properly, Mighty one!"

Megatron roared in anger, and Starscream smirked, absolutely loving the reaction he was giving his leader. The seeker sat back, looking at his leader with a huge smirk on his face. His leader's face was flushed, and he was panting lightly. He rested his forehead on Megatron's looking into his optics.

"Beg me," He whispered again.

His leader looked mindless with need, and he said, "Please Starscream, I need this! I need this so bad!"

That send Starscream's temperature soaring. He had always wanted to hear him beg! It was a huge turn on for the seeker, but he held himself back from doing it just yet, and kissed his leader lightly again, drawing back before Megatron could deepen it, and laughing softly at the desperation shining in his leader's eyes.

Megatron strained against the energy shackles, wanting more than anything to attack the seeker doing this to him, but they wouldn't break. He whimpered, feeling the seeker running his hands up his body, the sensations nearly driving him over the edge. Suddenly, Starscream grasped his head and brought his face tantalisingly close, and whispered, "Bow down to me … beg me for what you want! I want to hear it … I want to see it …"

"No," Megatron growled, but could not get the word out strongly enough to be a threat. Starscream then did something unexpected, and rubbed himself against his leader, and he licked his neck. Megatron cried out loudly, and then shouted, "ALRIGHT!"

Starscream smirked and nipped Megatron's neck before sitting up and getting off his leader. He laid back, looking devilishly sexy.

Megatron lowered his head in a bow, and then said, in a tone full of resentment, "Please Starscream, I beg of you! I need this! I want you to energise with me! Now! Please!"

At every word, Starscream felt his arousal rocket up. Oh this virus was a true blessing! He sat up, and decided to reward his leader for once. He crawled up to him slowly, savouring the way Megatron panted and twisted, trying to break the shackles. He got within reach of him, and stroked his leader's cheek.

"That's a good Decepticon," he cooed, and kissed his leader deeply. Megatron arched against him, deepening the kiss, and Starscream felt Megatron's tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around his leader's neck, straddling his waist with his legs again, loving the dominance, the power, and the submission of his leader.

Megatron moaned loudly into Starscream's mouth, and managed to break one of his shackles. His arm shot around the seeker like lightning, and pressed Starscream against himself. Starscream gasped, and knew that there was now no way he could get out of this. But he tried, and broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

Megatron smirked at the seeker, who returned the devilish look. Although Megatron had one of his hands free, he had both. He reached up and touched his face, looking so sexy with his smirk that Megatron moaned out loud. Starscream snickered and managed to draw away from his leader.

But not before Megatron had got his other hand free.

Before the seeker knew what was happening, he was crushed by Megatron's body tackling him down on the bed. He moaned as his leader's mouth covered his, arching up for a moment.

The seeker relished in the feeling. He had never been with a guy before, and this seemed more heated than anything he had tried before. He kissed back as hard as he could, getting his left leg free and wrapping it around his leader's waist, drawing him ever closer.

Megatron ran his hands down the seeker's slick body, freeing Starscream's own hands and making him shudder as he did. Starscream had such an attractive body to most, but Megatron loved making the seeker go nuts when he touched the sensitive wings. He ran his hands over them, making Starscream gasp and arch beneath him. The seeker could only take so much before breaking off, breathing deeply and trying to cool his systems down, but he knew that they would not cool until he had been satisfied.

Megatron smirked at the flushed seeker, "What's the matter Starscream?" He asked, no concern in his voice, "Am I too much for you?"

The red seeker glared at him, and then smirked, "Hardly … you can do better than that!" With that, Starscream took control and wrapped his arms around Megatron's shoulders, shoving his head forwards and smashing his lips against his leaders.

Megatron snarled, and Starscream smirked. Even if the silver con was under the influence of the virus, he hated dominance being taken from him. Oh but the taste of the seeker! It was such a fine blend of energon, fuel and his own unique flavour … it was a toxin, and Megatron was poisoned ... but he loved it.

He rubbed up against the seeker, breaking the forced kiss and biting his neck, his hands wandering over to his wings again. Starscream snarled and arched up, wanting Megatron to let go, but the pain was gone as Megatron grabbed his wings and pressed hard onto them. The seeker cried out, and it made Megatron's temperature soar. He moaned, and then lifted the seeker up a bit to reach a button on the back of his neck. It was this button that set an ultimate way to share power, but it could also be extremely erotic, so Transformers only did it if they wanted to have a bit of … fun. Megatron flicked the cover off and pressed the button, setting it to 'Input'. Starscream panted and freed his other leg, and pressed it against Megatron's thigh.

Megatron lifted his head and faced him, smirking at him, amused at the effect he was having on the seeker, but the sight of his flushed face made him hot, and he attacked him again with a deep kiss. Starscream shut his optics off in desperation, and reached down, removing a panel on Megatron's groin. Megatron did the same to him, and then slammed the connection cable into him with incredible force. Starscream released Megatron's mouth in a shriek of passion and arched his back, and Megatron snarled out as well, shutting his optics off. The feeling was incredible for both mechs, but as Starscream was on the receiving end, it felt even more incredible for him. A part of Megatron was inside him, and he felt his energy start to flow into himself, and also some of his leave, and the sensation drove him nuts. His legs, both of them, clenched Megatron's waist tightly, and his arms squeezed his shoulders and neck. The other side effect of the joining was freely feeling ones emotions, and practically seeing into each other's souls. It made the joining more potent both physically and mentally than any kind of human intimacy.

Megatron loved the feeling of being inside his second. The virus had now taken full effect, and he started to thrust in and out of the seeker, biting his shoulder as he did. Starscream moaned out and danced with him, forcing his leader to kiss him. He felt like his body was burning, and the seeker loved the feeling.

They sped up as the energy flowed though them, making them get hotter and hotter than anything. Megatron ground against the seeker, wanting to simply melt into his colourful form, and Starscream cried out, grinding himself against his hips. Oh he never imagined that he'd ever do this with Megatron! His leader clawed the bed as he thrust powerfully into the seeker, gritting his teeth and groaning loudly.

It was then that Starscream and Megatron saw into one another's souls for the first time ever. Starscream saw the power, dominance, and the incredible strength of his leader. He ate up the sensations of his leader's incredible charisma and power, wanting it more than ever before.

Megatron saw the ambition, submission, and the fire that burned with incredible intensity, even after all that the seeker had been though. His desires to be leader, and along with his strength, was an incredible turn on for the Decepticon leader.

Suddenly, their energies exploded inside of them, making both scream out in pleasure as they experienced the equivalent to a human orgasm. They kissed one another, locked in a tight embrace, their energies speeding though them like rivers by the joining they had created. Some energon even leaked out, but it was only an after effect. They panted as the energy flow slowed, releasing one another and laying there as it ended. Megatron opened his optics and gazed into Starscream's face beside him, looking flushed and panting heavily. He loved the erotic look on his second's face, and pulled out of him with a grunt. Starscream opened his optics slowly, gazing at Megatron lying next to him, unable to believe what had just happened. Megatron grabbed the jet and pulled him against him, slipping into recharge. His meaning was obvious; he wanted Starscream to stay the night with him.

Starscream looked at the chest he was now crushed against. He was a bit scared about what might happen if Megatron woke up and the virus had somehow gone, but these thoughts were squashed when his leader rested his chin on the top of his head, deep in recharge.

Perhaps to live dangerously tonight was worth it …

_Gonna get it on__I wanna get it on__You don't have to worry that it's wrong__If the spirit moves ya__Let me groove ya... good_

Unknown to the two D-con leaders, back at the Autobot base Optimus had just finished a call to his girlfriend Elita One. He had to break up with her … oh; he had fallen for someone else now …

"Sorry dear – "

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

"But –"

"FINE! THERE ARE PLENTY OF MEN UP HERE FOR ME!"

_Ziiiiiiiip! _The line was cut. But Optimus was now focused soul-y on getting to his new stunning partner – Megatron!

"Autobots!" He cried. "Transform and roll out!"

They did, all but a few who were busy in a make out session left the base at his command. Oh, Optimus craved being with his counterpart … silver, black and red were engraved into his mind …

Soon enough, they reached the Decepticon base. Optimus gave the order to attack, but to their surprise, no Decepticons came out to greet them. They flew down, and found that there were many strange energy signatures coming from the base. Some of which were …

Optimus nearly balled. MEGATRON WAS WITH STARSCREAM!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What's the matter Prime?" Bumblebee asked.

He sobbed, and didn't answer. Instead, they waited.

"Come on! It would be worth your while!"

"Erm … I don't know TC …"

Currently, the other members of the seeker force were standing outside of Thundercracker's quarters. Skywarp and the blue seeker himself were debating about Skywarp teleporting into Soundwave's room. The thought was amusing, but Skywarp could see no point in it. TC would not tell him the reason.

"Say, what will you give me in return?" Skywarp smirked, his hands on his hips.

"Anything dammit!" TC was practically drooling from the thoughts in his mind.

Skywarp plugged this away in his memory banks for safekeeping. He didn't want to miss this!

"Alright then TC, lets go!"

And the quickly headed towards Soundwave's quarters.

Shockwave, hearing this, span around and saw the seekers coming.

"NO! He's MINE dammit!" He shouted, and continued to bash on the door. The seekers prepared themselves for the teleport, and as soon as they did, Shockwave blasted the door …. To no avail!

"NO! I"VE BEEN BEATEN!" He cried, and fell to the ground sobbing.

Inside …

Soundwave spun around in his chair as the two seekers entered the room via teleportation. He was shocked. How did they get in?!

"Soundwave! Oh my –" TC jumped on the cassette deck "-love!"

"Um … TC?" Skywarp said, unnerved as Soundwave fought to get the blue seeker off him. The noise then woke up the cassettes who were sleeping on Soundwave's recharge berth.

"Aa …. What's all the noise about?" Muttered Rumble as he awoke, rubbing his head, then he saw Thundercracker harassing their creator.

"Hey! Leave him alone you stupid flyboy!" Rumble shouted, but was answered by a snickering Skywarp.

"Hey, it looks like they are having fun!" He said evilly.

Rumble and Frenzy looked up in rage, but then … the virus took another victim and the two cassettes were suddenly seeing how beautiful the black seeker was.

"You're sooooooooooooooo preeeeeeeeeeeetttttttyyyyyyyyyy!" Frenzy murmured, and the two cassettes launched themselves at the black seeker, who gave a cry of fright and ran to the door, unlocking all the locks and running out with the cassettes at his heals. TC was lobbed out soon after by an enraged Soundwave, who had used his psychic powers to put his mind on freeze mode. The blue seeker walked off rather stiffly, seeing as Soundwave had control of him. The cassette deck quickly sealed the doors, ignoring the sobbing Shockwave.

_I have to fix this stupid virus …_He growled in his mind.

* * *

Wooooooooohoooooooooo! Trippy fun in this chap! Looks like a few bots had a cry, and others got some good pleasure out of it! Hehe, I got some wicked resposes when I posted that on my message board that I help govern. Have a look here and sign up! It's a lot of fun!

http :r a gnarklogoff. net/forum/index. php (take the spaces out)

Say Astrontrain's Troublemaker (ATT) (My UN on the TF boards around ) invited yas :P

Ckret2 – Lol! Nah, I don't think anyone would want Unicron to start making sweet love to Primus … I don't want to imagine the results of that O.O Nope, friends aren't set against each other, just enemies :P

Jaylyn – Glad you like my story, and yes, I have thought about putting this up to R rating. The problem with that is that people who don't have me on their Author Alert list would not be able to find it unless they looked up the R rating at the Category index (which I don't know how many do) But yes, when this story is finished, I will up the rating to R. That way, those who want to review won't lose the story -

CodeRed73 – Lol! That song fits so well! Thanks for that idea there CodeRed! Hehe, Soul Brothers is coming along okay … just gotta do the last part to it and I'll post it up!

Elvenbane – Good point, I will change that. Hehe, thanks for the scene ideas! Hope you like how I wrote them!

Shade – No problem Glad you are enjoying my strange fic :P

SlashXXX – Interesting user name :P Hehe, are ya gonna post some juicy stuff up yourself? I love yaoi :P

ColbatCat – You are excused - Nah, Mixy and the other C-cons are on the receiving side. The stunts got infected :P

Metal equine Blaze – Gotta love slash comedies -

Vega Sailor – I must join The Padded Cell! Kool! I love that vid, lots of fun! Are you planning on doing the other 2 films to TF's? And I got it from WinMX (a downloading program like Kazaa) Some user had it shared and I grabbed it because it sounded kool. Guess it was a good guess -

Gamegirl28 – Lol! Glad you've been enjoying it so far! And no, I couldn't find anyone to hate Scavenger! Oh he is the cutest! I love him too! I must do a Constructicon story in the future me thinks!

Gemma – Don't ya just love rumours? I got this idea as I watched G1 that maybe they were old friends in the past and had a fall out, but I NEVER imagined them in a smut relationship! That was until I came across the message board I post at (the URL is above) and I found out a lot. Thanks for reviewing!

Hey, did you guys know that when Transformers was dubbed into French and German (and maybe other languages) that Starscream was a femme? That's right folks! Screamer was a girl!! LOL!

ST


	6. Illusions

Ugh … bloody exams ….

Illusions

Starscream jolted awake.

He thought he had heard Autobots from way outside, but he then thought it was his imagination. How could he hear from this far in the base? But still, the threat was there.

It took another moment to register where he was again, and who with. Megatron was still asleep, his arms locked around the seeker in a gentle but unbreakable grip, his head resting on the seeker's.

Starscream squirmed, trying to get out to see if he was right, but his leader's grip would not be denied. He let out a distressed whine of annoyance, but his leader did not wake or let him go. After a moment of silent struggles, Starscream gave up.

He growled against his leaders chest and fell into an annoyed sleep once again.

Aviator had been rescued by his fellow Constructions (Scrapper highly distressed for some reason) from Motormaster by Scavenger chasing him off (saying he wanted to hug him.) The green seeker was very grateful, and they quickly made their way back to their common room.

What they found there was utter horror.

All of the Stunticons were there, waiting for them.

Six screams rent the air of the Decepticon base.

"Why aren't they coming out boss?"

"It's night time now. They would probably be asleep."

Optimus payed no attention to the verbal conversation behind him. He wanted Megatron … he wanted him BADLY! But he had no idea why he wanted his nemesis like he did. Was his CPU playing up on him again?

"Asleep? Or playing?"

"Playing."

"Ah."

Optimus turned around and faced the other jets in the air. They were currently hovering over the Decepticon base, while some had taken refuge on an island nearby. He sighed.

"Okay guys … time to go home." He was depressed, and needed a rest.

"But … but I wanted to ---"

"NO! We leave!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! TC! TEEEEEEECEEEEEEEEEE! HELP!!!"

Skywarp sprinted though the base, dodging blasts from a totally mad and deranged looking Shockwave. He was firing at everything in his path, from lamps to walls to the seeker he was chasing. TC poked his head out of his door and looked outside.

"What are you making all ----"

Skywarp burst into the room and pushed his friend out of the way, locking the door as he did. He heard the combination of swear words and banging from his 'opponent' and quickly hid under Thundercracker's bed.

"Skywarp!" He cried out exasperated. "What _is_ going on?!"

"Uuughhh …." He poked his head out from under the bed and begun to explain:

"I got out of Soundie's room, and the cassettes were chasing me all down the passage way! Then I finally lose them by teleporting out of that hallway and back to Soundwave's quarters. It was then I met up with Shockwave, who immediately began to chase me all though the base! …. Er, TC? What's the matter with you?"

"Mmmmmmmmmm, Soundwave …" He started drooling.

Skywarp stared at him, and then remembered. "Oh Primus … help us."

Scrapper was backed into a corner. It was bad enough that he had seen his leader and Starscream making out [shudder] but seeing his Constructions trying to hold back the Stunticons while they tried to make out with them was more than he could stand.

"Maaan ….." He sighed. "I will need to contact my therapist after this ….

Soundwave sat back with a sigh. Finally, after a few hours of writing in code, he had written a cure for this Primus forsaken virus. But common sense told him not to release it yet, or all hell would break loose.

"Hmm …" He said to himself. He could not help but wonder who Megatron had paired himself up with …

Surely not –

His optics shot open. No, not Stasrcream. _Anything _but Starscream!

But he knew it was true.

With that, he began to add more code.

_I have to make everybody forget this … Otherwise there is going to be some serious blackmail afterwards! That's MY damn job!_

* * *

Do excuse the length of this chapter. My exams have left 0 writing time for me, and I have run out of ideas for more scenes to write. Eheh, wither way, I can add some more funnies as requested!

**Haley Macrae** – Funny that it is so wrong, yet so right for this stories theme eh? :P

**Ckret2** – Making YOUR Tf's horny?! Do you want me to tell you what my MyClone Starscream and Megatron did as soon as I got them out of the boxes a month ago? They found my mini house for them, got on the purple couch, ripped each other's armour off, and screwed like rabbits. That's why none of the other Mc's wont sit on it …ehe. And yeah, as I said, a friend and I made this .. um … 'way', so to speak, for Tf's to have sex. I think it makes sense -

**Metal equine Blaze** – Ah, song choice is for you to decide ;) Don't have to be the one I shove in the fic.

**Shade- S.E.C of Nothing** – Lol! Glad you are enjoying my silly ficcie! Sorry for the wait on it.

**Gamegirl28** – Well, the first thing I have to work out is what to do the C-con story about … hmm, a possible project for the future. But if you want really good C-con fics, check out Wayward's stuff. She's a genius!

**Lady Tauntaun** – Well, unless I get some more Ideas it will be over soon … ehe, but glad you likes it!

**CodeRed 73** – Yus, yus I agree Shocky is a dangerous Shocky :P

**Elvenbane** - I wasn't aware of a female Screamy until I got on the net giggles

**Cobalt Cat** – Ehe! Glad you like my silly story!

**Torika-Blayde** – You read ALL of my stories?! O.O Wow! I didn't think anyone would like me THAT much! O.O

**Cobalt** - Snickers Another disturbed reader … ehe!

**Jaylyn** – GAH! Thanks for pointing that out! Man I'm an idiot … Eh. Thanks for the review -

**Vega Sailor** – AAH! is glomped - Yeah I joined the Cell, but I don't like it too much, unfortunately … I prefer the message board I put up in Chapter 5. 'Tis my home! -

**Pyro Shocker** – Totally agree with you! They make me hot -

Anyways, keep those ideas coming and the more silliness you get!

Laters

ST__


	7. Insanity

AN – Beware, brain cells will die.

Chap 7 –

The Constructicons had given in to the inevitable.

That is to say, the Stunticons attempts to make out with them.

Now they were all on the floor as various moans and other sexual noises were emitting from them.

Scrapper observed the scene, or would have for longer had he not have fainted on the spot. In the meantime, Motormaster made out with Aviator.

That was when a huge blast echoed though the base. The Autobots had arrived.

The saner of the Decepticons ran out to meet them. This included Skywarp and Shockwave, and a reluctant Soundwave.

Then Skywarp saw Silverbolt, and colour started to rise in his face.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh…………"

Silverbolt turned in his direction and then yelled out as Skywarp tackled him to the floor and started kissing him.

Shockwave looked disgusted. HOW could a Decepticon make out with an AUTOBOT for pits sake! But then … he saw Ironhide try to get it on with one of the cassettes and decided to hightail it out of there!

Soundwave, on the other hand, was staring at Blaster. The red cassette holder stared back, and in a split second there was a clang as they met in an embrace and started making out.

Optimus was on a mission. He stomped though the corridors and ran away from some deranged Decepticons trying to hump his leg. Eventually, he got to his nemesis' quarters and bashed the door down.

Megatron woke up with a jolt and nearly threw Starscream off the bed as he sat straight up. Optimus panted, and then gazed at the silver con, and a lust to end all lusts was sparked up between them like fires from hell.

Starscream watched as the two opposing leaders stared at each other like they had never seen anything more beautiful, and suddenly, Megatron leapt off the bed and tackled Prime to the floor. Starscream instantly hovered into the air as bits of armour went flying, almost as though they were fighting to be on the top. Starscream flew out of the room, unable to watch the two leaders kissing and bucking and Primus knows what else.

As he landed outside, he turned and saw Skyfire watching him …. And bawling.

"I thought you LOVED me Starscream!" He screamed, making Starscream cover his audios. "LOVED me! I WANNA HUG!!"

Starscream _slowly_ backed away as Skyfire's optics turned hellish in anger. Then the chase began.

"COME BACK HERE!" The huge white jet roared. "LET ME SCREW YOU ROTTON AGAIN YOU LITTLE ARMOUR SUCKER!"

Starscream's optics nearly popped out of his head. He stopped, at turned around with a snarl.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE insults how well I preform!" He spat, glaring at Skyfire.

"Well then prove it ALMIGHTY Starscream!" He said with a cocky grin and a swagger of his hips.

Starscream nearly threw up. "Oh lord … I knew this virus makes most all weird, but this is too much."

He kept running with Skyfire shouting inane comments at him. He then ended up in the control room.

Where everyone had somehow ended up.

--------

Had a burst of inspiration today, along with some helpful things form reviews and whatnot ;)

**Haley Macrae** – Very insane, but now Soundwave's kinda busy :P

**Elvenbane**** – **Dunno if he'll WANT to :P

**Metal equine Blaze – **Ehehe, I think I can fit that in in a later chap :P

**Gemma **- Nah, I don't work fast unless I'm into it. Too bad I lost inspiration for this fic a while ago when I first published it.

**ckret2 **– Hope this answers your question on Soundwave :P Pooor Cyclonus BTW! I want a Cyclonus!

**Scarlet **– Hope this inane chap fills up your desires :P

**Ultra Rodimus -** Uh, I hope I didn't drive you insane or nothing … Cant help writers block!

**Zimmydoom99 **- Maybe I could write a hellish 'Return of the virus' Story : D

**NobleKnightKaeru – **Ehe, I know its demented.Its cause I'm demented. -

**Someone who loves this – **Would dealy like to know who you are, but its great that you like it - And thanks for the star! (Pins it to her chest)

ST


End file.
